heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Characters Arnold and his family * Arnold Shortman * Grandpa "Steely" Phil * Grandma "Pookie" Gertrude * Mitzi, Grandpa Phil's twin sister * Arnie, Arnold's cousin * Miles, Arnold's father * Stella, Arnold's mother * Grandpa's father * Grandpa's grandfather The Sunset Arms boarders and their families *'Oskar Kokoshka', an immigrant from an Eastern European country (presumably Czechoslovakia), unemployed and lazy. He eventually becomes a newspaper delievery boy. *'Suzie Kokoshka', Oskar's wife **'Nancy and Baby Oskar', Suzie's cousins (Nancy did not reside in the Sunset Arms) *'Ernie Potts', short demolition worker *'Mr. Hyunh', an immigrant from Vietnam, working in a Mexican restaurant **'Mai Hyunh', Mr. Hyunh's long lost daughter (never resided in Sunset Arms) Nobody knows what happened to Mai's mom. *'Mr. Smith', mysterious person who never speaks to the rest of the boarders (in the first season only) *'Lana Vail' (in the first season only) *'Mr. Purdy' (in the first season only; voiced by Joseph Purdy himself) For short time, the following people lived at the Sunset Arms: Gerald Johanssen ("Gerald Comes Over" episode), Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Brooke Lloyd, Buckley Lloyd ("Rhonda Goes Broke" episode), Dino Spumoni and Don Reynolds ("Partners" episode). Arnold's classmates and their families *'Helga Geraldine Pataki', a mean, intimidating tomboy who is secretly in love with Arnold. **'Robert "Big Bob" Pataki', Olga and Helga's rough and intimidating father. **'Miriam Pataki', Olga and Helga's ditzy mother; she is almost always drunk. **'Olga Pataki', Helga's ditzy, yet academically-gifted big sister. *'Gerald Johanssen', an African-American boy, best friend of Arnold. **'Martin Johanssen', Jamie O, Gerald and Timberly's father, a cheap businessman. **'Mrs. Johanssen, '''Jamie O, Gerald, and Timberly's mother, works as a cashier at the Corner Store. **'Jamie O Johanssen, Gerald and Timberly's older brother; he loves to pick on Gerald. ** '''Timberly Johanssen, Jamie O and Gerald's little sister; she can sometimes be an annoying crybaby. *'Harold Berman', a fat kid/occasional bully **'Jerry Berman', his father **'Marilyn Berman', his mother **'Harold's aunt' (name unknown) *'Phoebe Heyerdahl', the smartest girl in the class, Helga's best friend **'Kyo Heyerdahl', her father **'Reba Heyerdahl', her mother *'Rhonda Wellington Lloyd', a rich girl, self-proclaimed fashion queen **'Brooke Lloyd', her mother **'Buckley Lloyd', her father *'Lila Sawyer', a nice girl who came from a farming community, Arnold's crush **'Lila's father' *'Stinky Peterson', lanky boy from Arkansas **'Stinky's father' **'Stinky's grandfather' **'Stinky's grandmother' **'Uncle Stinky' **'Squeaky Peterson', probably Stinky's cousin ("False Alarm") *'Eugene Horowitz', the class jinx **'Nate Horowitz', his father **'Mrs. Horowitz', his mother *'Sid', a boy with paranoid tendencies **'Ray', his father **'Sid's mother' (Only appears in "Parents' Day" and "On the Lam" ) *'"Curly" (Thaddeus Gammelthorpe)', the class' psychopath **'Curly's father' *'Torvald', the oldest boy in class who was tutored by Arnold **'Torvald's mother' *'Sheena', a girl who doesn't like violence **'Sheena's uncle Earl', a boatman **'Sheena's aunt Shelley', the school nurse *'Lorenzo', a rich Hispanic American boy who doesn't have enough time to be a kid **'Lorenzo's mother' *'Iggy ' **'Iggy's mother' *'Brainy', a geek, Helga's stalker *'Nadine', young entomologist, Rhonda's best friend *'Park',' '''a Korean American boy in Arnold's class *'Robert' *'Peapod Kid' (He got his name from the fruit's downtown episode. He was a peapod in the play.) *'Joey Stevenson' Grandpa Phil also was Arnold's classmate in "Back to School" episode. Other students of PS 118 and their families *'Billy' *'Burt, Connie's boyfriend *Big Gino, the boss of the school mafia *Camp Fire Lass, a girl who sells chocolate turtles *Cookie, a sixth grade girl *Chocolate Boy, a boy obsessed with chocolate *Connie, a sixth grade girl who "dated" Gerald; Maria's best friend *Edmund, Wolfgang's sidekick *Gloria, a girl who looks like Helga, but has nicer personality *Marcy' *'Maria, a sixth grade Hispanic American girl who "dated" Arnold; Connie's best friend **Maria's father' *'Mary, one of Big Patty's victims *Mary Margaret, computer club president ("Arnold's E-Files") *Mickey the Weasel, a fifth grader *Wolfgang, the main bully of the block *Katrinka' *'Ludwig, a bully, Wolfgang's rival *Ruth P. McDougal, a sixth grade girl, Arnold's crush *Siobhan, an incredibly smart third grade girl *Simone, a sixth grade girl *Mike Smedvick, a former pupil who was sent to juvenile hall *Tommy, Maria's boyfriend *Patricia "Big Patty" Smith, a sixth grade bully **Patty's mother' **'Patty's father' Workers of PS 118 and their families *'Dr. Bliss, a child psychologist who worked in the school for a day and later became Helga's psychoanalyst *Miss Felter, a substitute teacher, Arnold's crush *Mr. Frank, a sixth grade teacher *Lieutenant Major Goose, Arnold's teacher for short time (after Miss Slovak and after Arnold's class scared Mr. Simmons off), a martinet. He also was Martin Johanssen's drill sergeant during Vietnam War in "Veterans Day" *Lunch lady' *'Mr. Packenham, a fifth grade teacher *Sheena's aunt Shelley, the school nurse (already mentioned above) *Mr. Robert Simmons, Arnold's new teacher (since second season) **Pearl, Mr. Simmons's mother **Chuck, Mr. Simmons's uncle **Peter' and 'Joy, Mr. Simmons's friends referred to as his family *Miss Slovak, Arnold's former teacher (in the first season) *Principal Wartz' *'Coach Jack Wittenberg' (voiced by James Belushi) **'Tish Wittenberg, his wife, the coach of girls teams **Tucker Wittenberg, his son, a student of PS 118 *Farcus, the school janitor ("Hookey") Olga Pataki was Mr. Simmons's assistant in "Student Teacher" episode. Other characters and their families *Mr. Bailey, a worker of the Hall of Records *Betty, Mr. Leichliter's old love *Madame Blanche, a gypsy who sells magic potions *Bridget, head of a secret organization (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *Caesar, a man who seems to have many jobs *Mr. Camacho, owner of El Patio, the restaurant where Mr. Hyunh works *Camille, Johnny Stitches's assistant *Carlos, Dance instructor ("Summer Love") *Agatha Caulfield, Arnold's favorite author *Cecile, Arnold's penpal from France *Superintendant Chaplin, an official who supervises schools in the city *Cherice, a girl Jamie O was in love with *Chloe, the girl Gerald had a crush on, while she fell for Jamie O *Mayor Dixie, a woman mayor of Hillwood *Ray Doppel, an impersonator of Dino Spumoni *Eduardo, a friend of Arnold's parents who asked them to come to San Lorenzo *Robbie Fisher, the Chinese Checkers champion who caused Grandpa "Steely" Phil to retire from the game some 40 years before their rematch in the episode "Steely Phil" *Floyd, an owner of a bar in countryside *Frankie G.' and his gang: 'Tony B., '''Philly D., Joey C., and Chas, are a group of burglars *'Councilman Gladhand', a member of the city council *'Rabbi Goldberg', the Bermans' rabbi *'Councilman Marty Green', a butcher *'Giuseppe', a go-kart driver *'Grubby man' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Harvey', a mailman *'Hillary', a woman who appears in many scenes ("Das Subway") *'Jacques', waiter at Chez Pierre restaurant *'Davy Jones', a singer (voiced by Davy Jones himself) *'Jimmy Kafka', Grandpa Phil's old friend and rival *'Mickey Kaline', a formerly famous baseball player *'Inge', German nanny hired by Patakis for short time *'La Sombra', a villain who threatened the tribe of the Green Eyed *'Leichliter', a dramatic critic and director *'Lola', Ernie Potts's girlfriend *'Loraine', Councilman Gladhand's secretary *'Lucky', a fireman *'Ronnie Matthews', Phoebe's favorite pop star *'Maurice', actor who plays Eugene's hero The Abdictor in a TV show *'Monkeyman', a poor skinny man who fights crime on the streets *'Nashville Ned', the Radio DJ *'Daniel Newton', documentary film director *'Madame Parvenu', owner of a finishing school *'Mona', Murray's girlfriend (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *'Murray', a bus driver (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *'Patrice', Charice's friend *'Pigeon Man', a gentle outcast who preferred to associate with pigeons rather than people. *'Pop Daddy', a character on a television show watched by Gerald and Arnold. *'Pinkerton', Big Bob's employee *'Officer Pudney', a woman officer of police *'Sammy Redmond', a rich man who befriends Arnold **'Alan Redmond', his son *'Red', Mr. Scheck's assistant (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *'Revis' and Jackie Lee, TV show hosters *'Don Reynolds', former Dino Spumoni's partner who wrote lyrics for him *'Mrs. Ryle', the real owner of Cupcake (Harold's Kitty) *'Mr. Scheck (Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck)', a developer who tried to tear down the neighborhood so he could build a mall (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *'Sandy', Summer's boyfriend *'Sewer king', insane hermit who lives in the sewer *'Dan '''and 'Sherm, Mr. Green's friends and fellow butchers ("Freeze Frame") *Stoop Kid, kid who lives on a stoop and never leaves it *Summer, a girl Arnold met at the beach, and developed a crush on *Arnold Skelter, Miss Felter's boyfriend *Slim, a skilled mechanical bull rider *Rex Smythe-Higgins, old rival of Grandpa Phil **Rex Smythe-Higgins III, his grandson, Arnold's rival *Dino Spumoni, a formerly famous singer **Candy Maldonado, Dino's ex-wife **Jimmy Maldonado, Candy's son *Dr. Murray Steiglitz, a physician at Drymon Clinical Hospital *Johnny Stitches, fashion designer *Nick Vermicelli, Big Bob's business partner *Vic' and 'Morrie, Oskar's friends with shady reputation *Mrs. Vitello, a flowershop owner *Mr. Wacko, a businessman who sells wrist watches *Wyatt, an ice cream server at Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor *Willie, the Jolly Olly ice cream man' (Most often referred to as the "Jolly Olly ice cream man", Willie is the driver of an ice cream truck that is frequently seen driving around Hillwood. Throughout the series, he has been depicted as unfriendly, deranged, depressed, and hated by his father (who happens to be his employer) ** 'Willie's father' *'Zamboni Jones, a psychic *Hilda, '''Fifi, Rhoda, Harry, Stumpy, Gerard, Kid, Lulu, kids who live in Cousin Arnie's hometown, and look like Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, Gerald, Sid, and Lila respectively; characters of Arnold's dream. Animals *'Abner', Arnold's pet pig. Was a gift from the Green-eyed People at Miles and Stella's wedding from a water basket. Phil first thought to cook Abner but Stella decided to keep the pig *'Angel', Angel fish #2108 adopted by Eugene. *'Big Caesar', the legendary giant fish that lives in City Pond *'Chester', Arnold's carrier pigeon *'Cupcake' a.k.a. Thurston, stray kitten Harold was refusing to give back to its owner *'Elbert', Eugene's imaginary pet hippo. *'Henry', Eugene's pet fish killed by Arnold with a yo-yo *'Glue Boy', racing mule bought by Ernie, Oskar, and Mr. Hyunh who thought that it was a horse Glue Boy's favorite song is "You Are My Sunshine". *'Helga's parrot', who was bought by Big Bob, lived at Arnold's, and was eaten up by Phoebe's monitor lizard *'Lock Jaw', an old, tired, graffiti-covered turtle that lived in the city Aquarium *'Lurkey', Stinky's pet turkey, referred to as "Lurkey the Turkey", who came to an untimely fate when Stinky's family killed and ate him. * Pinky, Billy's pet worm *'Pooter' (1924-1927), a dog that Grandpa Phil and Aunt Mitzi had when they were young, and whose death caused them to refuse to speak to each other for 71 years. *'Monitor lizard', Helga's unwelcome gift to Phoebe *'Snappy', Stinky's turtle who was used for an April Fool's Day prank *'Sidney', Sid's pet frog Phantoms *'Four-Eyed Jack', who haunts the Boarding House *'Ghost Bride' (Cynthia Snell), who killed her bridegroom and now haunts the cemetery *'Haunted Train' and its mad conductor, that once a year appears on an abandoned train station *'Headless Cabbie', who gives rides in the park *'Wheezin' Ed', counterfeiter who haunts Elk Island now Trivia and facts * Oskar Kokoschka is also the name of an Austrian painter. * Ludwig and Wolfgang are the names of the two "bullies" in the show. The names come directly from arguably the two most famous composers of all time — Ludwig van Beethoven and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * Gerald's last name is spelled "Johanssen", "Johanson", and "Johansson" in the show. Phoebe's and Stinky's last names have two variants: "Heyerdahl" / "Hyerdahl" and "Peterson" / "Petersen" respectively. Suzie Kokoshka's first name was also spelled "Susie", and Timberly's as "Timberley". * Fuzzy Slippers, Gerald's mysterious informant, never was seen in the show. External links * Hey Arnold! character guide Ru:Персонажи *